


Flickers

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, He probably should have reported you but damn Arctic Monkeys is probably one of his faves, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in no doubt a topic of interest to the blond.</p><p>He’s never seen you, in exception to the view of your back whenever he’d enter his apartment and you would lock yours or vice versa.</p><p>At times, his thoughts were outrageous enough to dwell to you, the current mystery of his life who most likely doesn’t even know or perhaps acknowledges his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickers

**Author's Note:**

> When stressed, I have this weird tendency to write about Tsukki a lot. And getting a request from an anon in my scenario blog helped me even more with the idea. ;u;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Sometimes it was just hard for Tsukishima to make his mind up regarding your music taste. From “Kreutzer’s Sonata”, the next thing he knows he hears you listening to songs by Bring Me the Horizon and Arctic Monkeys and then back to mellow songs such as “Recessional” or the Lonely Hearts mix of “Fire Inside.”

As the music reaches his apartment, he at first dreaded it, unable to listen to his own music in peace and solitude. Though as you played songs he was fond of every now and then, his dislike towards you, despite not knowing you personally at all, subsided bit by bit. Now it’s reached the point that he just doesn’t mind hearing your music blasting about.

But he’d found himself curious as to how you are in actuality.

Through music preferences, he could have had some sort of idea, but then your arsenal of sound was immense, ranging from classical, indie and even foreign music coming from Icelandic bands.

You were in no doubt a topic of interest to the blond.

He’s never seen you, in exception to the view of your back whenever he’d enter his apartment and you would lock yours or vice versa.

At times, his thoughts were outrageous enough to dwell to you, the current mystery of his life who most likely doesn’t even know or perhaps acknowledges his existence.

You left him curious and perplexed and he both hated it and found it interesting for various reasons.

Another mundane day, he finds himself drained after a long session of practice and tedious studying with Yamaguchi in the school library. Headphones on, he was somewhat out of it, his focus more on the sound in his ears than on the things right before him.

Out of the elevator, he heads to the side where his apartment is until he finds himself about to bump into someone. That someone being you who is currently carrying two boxes that were concealing your face at the moment as you struggle to make it to your flat.

Sighing, he takes his headphones off. “Need any help?”

“Yes please, an extra hand would be definitely appreciated.” You respond.

He can’t help but chuckle a bit in amusement as he grabs the boxes from your grasp.

To his surprise, the boxes seemed to contain speakers, as well as a microphone for recording, CDs and a few vinyls.

What shocks him more is that he’s finally seen you. Somehow it feels elating, as if his worries and fatigue had been taken away due to your presence.

But of course, he won’t tell you that.

With the two of you staring at the other, you can’t help but giggle a bit. “Um, thank you…?”

“Tsukishima,” He says. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Well thanks for the help, Tsukishima.” You grin. “Do you want to have some coffee together in my place? I’m told that I can brew a good cup of Joe.” 

The blond smiles in amusement. The offer sounded more than pleasing to him. Well he did always wonder what kind of person would be the type to blast metal first thing in the morning and suddenly transition to instrumentals afterwards.

He might as well take this opportunity to know you.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”


End file.
